Irish Coffee
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Eileen Gallagher avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et ce jeune homme arrogant ne l'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur massacrante. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Eileen Gallagher avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Sa saleté de colocataire avait encore ramené un homme dans leur maison et ils avaient fait autant de bruits que des porcs qu'on égorge. Cela ne dérangeait pas Eileen que Tess sa colocataire ramène des hommes à condition qu'elle la prévienne et qu'ils soient un peu discret. Quant elle était encore en couple avec Bruce, elle avait toujours fait en sorte que cela ne dérange pas Tess, de ce fait elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça colocataire ne pourrait pas faire des efforts.

De par la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passé, on pouvait imaginer aisément quelle était l'humeur d'Eileen alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour se calmer avait été de prendre un Irish Coffee. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable à 10 heures du matin de consommer de l'alcool mais elle n'en avait rien à fiche. Cela lui rappelait la vie chez son oncle Seamus, il lui en préparait toujours un quant elle avait un chagrin. Après tout comme disait son oncle « un irlandais qui ne sait pas boire n'est pas un vrai irlandais ».

C'est au moment où l'irish coffee commençait à faire son effet que l'homme qui avait passé la nuit avec Tess sortit de la chambre de cette dernière. Eileen devait reconnaître que sa colocataire avait d'excellent goût en matière d'homme. Celui-ci devait avoir environ 25 ans, avait des yeux bleus très clairs et comme il était torse nu, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait de superbes abdos. Bref, un met de choix.

Il s'assit en face de moi et me fit un sourire du genre « quand je m'attaquerais à toi tu ne pourras pas me résister » et me dit :

« -Salut beauté. »

Ok, ce mec était un de ces dragueurs de pacotille qu'Eileen abhorrait. Lui dire ça alors que ce matin, avec son T-shirt trop grand et son short qui ressemblait à un sac à patate, sans oublier ses jambes pas rasée, ses cheveux en bataille et mes énormes cernes, elle était loin, mais très loin d'être une beauté. C'était un de ses mecs qui flirtait autant qu'il respirait. Elle se força quand même à lui répondre :

« -Bonjour Monsieur…

-Salvatore, Damon Salvatore et tu es…

-Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond. »

Bon elle savait que celle là était particulièrement pourrie, mais bon un dimanche matin après avoir mal dormi, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part. Il sourit tout de même à son trait d'humour. Elle décida de lui donner son vrai prénom :

« -Je m'appelle Eileen Gallagher.

-Et tu es la colocataire de…

-Je suis la colocataire de Tess Burden alias la fille avec qui vous avez couché hier soir.

-C'est Tess ? Je croyais que c'était Jess.

-Enfin son vrai prénom c'est Teresa, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Doit être une grande fan de Tess d' Ubervilles. Enfin du film, parce que pour être fan du livre, il faut savoir lire…

-Ouh, on sent que tu éprouves beaucoup d'amour pour elle.

-Vous trouvez aussi ? » Finit-elle dans un sourire.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, elle reprit une gorgée de son Irish coffee. Damon ou Damien lui demanda :

« -Irish coffee ?

-Ouep

-Et par l'odeur je présume que c'est un simple malt.

-Ouh, je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur, vous en voulez un ?

-Proposée par une aussi jolie fille comment dire non ? »

Eileen lui prépara son Irish Coffee sachant que ce serait le meilleur qu'il ait jamais goûté de sa vie. Quant elle eut fini, la jeune femme le lui tendit avec fierté. Après qu'il en eut goûté un peu, elle lui demanda :

« -Alors ?

-Pas trop mal.

-Pas trop mal ? C'est tout ?! Une recette qui tourne dans la famille depuis des générations ?

-En même temps, il suffit parfois d'une génération pour que ce qui était excellent devienne juste pas trop mal. »

Il lui dit cela avec son sourire arrogant. Elle lui tira la langue, c'est à ce moment là qu'une Tess arriva la tête dans le guidon. Elle se jeta directement sur Damon Salvatore, et l'embrassa, on aurait dit qu'elle allait le bouffer le pauvre.

Eileen fit mine de vomir au moment où Damon la regardait. Gênée, elle décida de faire un repli stratégique dans le minuscule carré qui leur servait de salle de bain. La douche lui fit du bien pas autant que l'Irish Coffee mais presque. Elle hésita un court instant, après être sortie de la douche à laisser l'eau couler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude, puis elle se dit que rien que pour les cris qu'elle entendrait ça vaudrait le coup. Et puis, cette garce le méritait bien, personne n'enlevait le sommeil d'Eileen, personne. Bien sûr si un beau gars lui proposait de faire des choses peu catholiques avec elle au lieu d'aller dormir, il aurait été bête de dire non.

Eileen sortit de la salle de bain pour travailler comme elle le faisait tout les samedis et tous les autres jours de la semaine. En effet, même si son oncle Seamus lui payait ses études, elle devait quand même se débrouiller pour payer toutes les autres dépenses. Elle travaillait au Café d'en bas « le Dark Coffee ».

Quant elle passa devant le couple qui était encore en train de se bouffer la langue, par mesquinerie, Eileen leur lança avant de sortir de l'appartement :

« -Bonne douche les tourtereaux. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Eileen se détendait après une longue journée en regardant une chaîne culturelle. Après tout elle n'était pas la reine du Trivial Pursuit pour rien. Dans la chambre de Tess, les deux lapins continuaient de forniquer, cela faisait déjà deux heures. Elle devait reconnaître ça à Damon, il ne manquait pas d'endurance. Cela faisait trois jours que Tess et Damon Salvatore se voyaient. Elle devait reconnaître que ça avait des bons côtés. En effet, si Eileen avait du mal à dormir la nuit, au moins, elle avait moins souvent à supporter la présence de son horrible colocataire. Et puis, elle aimait bien l'humour sarcastique de son mec et s'il ne savait pas reconnaître un bon Irish Coffee, il avait quand même très bon goût niveau alcool. L'homme parfait aurait dit son Oncle Seamus.

C'était son Oncle Seamus qui l'avait élevé, sa mère n'ayant jamais éprouvé le désir de s'occuper d'elle. Eileen avait toujours considéré son oncle comme son père. Elle savait qu'il la considérait aussi comme sa fille. Cela avait été dur pour elle de partir de sa petite ville pour aller étudier et quitter Seamus, heureusement elle allait le voir à quasiment chaque vacances.

Maintenant était le moment de son émission préférée « Culture man ». Le principe était simple, au premier tour, il y'avait quatre candidats, ils devaient répondre le plus vite possible à plusieurs questions de culture générale. Au bout du deuxième tour, il n'en restait plus que trois, ils devaient répondre chacun séparément aux thèmes choisis par leurs adversaires. Enfin, au dernier tour, il ne restait plus qu'une personne, qui devait répondre à des questions de culture générale pendant une minute, il devait répondre à au moins quinze questions correctement pour gagner. Elle adorait répondre aux questions tout en sirotant une crème de whiskey, c'était même le moment préféré de sa journée.

« -Quel est le poète français du XIXème siècle qui a écrit le poème La Charogne. ? »

« Euh… »Hésitait le candidat.

« -Mais putain, abruti, c'est Charles Baudelaire, non mais je sais pas mais c'est connu, sale inculte ! Y'en a ils prétendent avoir de la culture, mais ils savent même pas répondre à une question aussi facile ! »

On était maintenant à la finale, c'était à ce moment là que les questions les plus dures arrivaient. Les questions dures, pas pour Eileen, selon elle ce n'était que des questions bateaux auxquelles n'importe quel gamin de cinq ans pouvait répondre.

« -Quelle est la date de la mort du roi Eysten Ier de Norvège ?

-Je sais ! s'écria Eileen. C'est le 29 août 1123 ! »

Il ne restait plus qu'une question, la jeune femme était encore plus concentrée que le candidat. Si Eileen répondait correctement à cette question, elle serait pour la 202ème fois « Culture Man ».

« -Quelle est la date de la fondation de la _National watch co _?

-Putain, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! S'énerva Eileen. C'est le 1er août…Le 1er août…

-Le 1er août 1864. Dit une voix masculine derrière son dos. »

Eileen se retourna et fusilla du regard un Damon qui comme d'habitude était seulement vécu d'un boxer et qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« -Tu sais. Lui dit-il. Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne s'exciter autant devant un jeu télévisé.

-Je ne te permets pas. Lui dit une Eileen vexée. « Culture man » est un jeu tellement intéressant et stimulant que l'on ne peut que être à fond devant lui.

-Oui quant on est un petit peu psychotique comme toi. »

Eileen de rage, saisit le premier coussin à sa portée et le lui lança au visage. Damon le rattrapa avec une étonnante facilité, et lui dit moqueusement :

« -Manqué.

-Si au lieu de me faire chier, tu pouvais retourner vers ta poule ce serait très apprécié, merci d'avance.

-Et en quel honneur, je t'en prie ?

-Parce que… Ah oui, j'ai trouvé, tu es tellement laid que je ne peux supporter ton horrible vue ! »

En entendant cela, le jeune homme éclata de rire, et lui sortit entre deux éclats de rire :

« -C'est la première fois qu'on me sort celle là et pourtant on m'a dit beaucoup de choses. »

Il continua à rire un long moment, Eileen vexée alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Evidemment, sans oublier de prendre son verre de crème de whiskey.


End file.
